


Darkest Rise

by PassionateAuthor (orphan_account)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PassionateAuthor
Summary: Sensing that Sabrina may not be his chosen one that he believed. The Dark Lord decides that another will take her place. Not to kill the mortals, but to convert them to praise him as they do the False God. Enter Luca Shade a young Warlock with much potential. He knows that the Dark Lord has plans for him and just wait to see how his life will unfold.Will he follow the path he was born to take or is being around Sabrina and the Mortals going to change his heart.
Relationships: Agatha/Susie Putnam, Dorcas/Original Male Character, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Rosalind "Roz" Walker/ Original Male Character, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 6





	Darkest Rise

Screams of the dammed echoes from the pits as Lilith makes her way towards the Dark Lord's private quarters. She knows that this month is what he has been waiting for. This is the month of the Spellman Witch finally becomes of age. Lilith knows that this is what he has been waiting these past sixteen years for. She is the key to all the plans that the Dark Lord has been planning. Throwing open the doors to his rooms Lilith smiles as she sees her beloved Lucifer Morningstar torturing one of the men's worthless dammed souls. He’s not the beautiful man that she was once used to seeing, but this carnation of her Lord doesn’t diminish his beauty.

“My Lord,” She announces herself as she moves over to the mutilated soul. Staring down at him she frowns and takes the dagger Lucifer offered to her. The man begins pleading begging to be released. Getting tired of the pathetic whimper she just shoves the dagger into his eyes; relishing the wet squelching that it gives. “Not that this isn’t fun my Lord, but your time for ascension has come. The Spellman child’s dark baptism will be happening this month. She will have to sign the Book of the Beast.”

“My dear Lilith,” Lucifer says snapping his fingers and the man vanishes to be replaced by his throne and a smaller one. Sitting down he stares at the woman in front of him. “That plan has become obsolete.” Lilith stares at him in confusion before moving to sit on the throne next to him. “I have watched her grow and realized that she will be more difficult to change to our side than any of the others.”

“Not to speak out of term my Lord, but the Spellman child is the only half-Mortal, half-Witch. She is key to our plans. You spent millenniums coming up with this and you are just going to throw it away?”

“Not throw it away but revamp it.” This time Lilith doesn’t try to hide her confusion. “I’ve been thinking, and my thoughts have been small.” Now more confused Lilith just stares at her lord in confusion. “Think of the false god. He has many followers, disciples. Preaching his false words and brainwashing the sheep. He’s even turned them thinking that I am truly evil.” They both smirk at that. “I digress though. I need more followers. I need people to praise me. To accept me and let me into their lives like they do the false god.” Lilith nods thinking that plan is more plausible than ending the world. “It’s time for a new generation to take over the church. To abolish these foolish rituals and bring me more souls.”

“And you believe that the Spellman child will be the cause of it.”

Lucifer smirks. “No, the Spellman allowed for that child to become too good. Allowing her not to experience life with other Witches. She’s become more mortal than Witch and if she would get the powers I wish to bestow, most likely convert our covens to the side of the false god, but I have a plan for that.” With a snap of his fingers, a transparent figure appears in the middle of the room. 

Getting up from her throne she moves over to the figure to see that it is a young boy with charcoal black hair and a pair of hypnotic blue eyes, that seems to draw her in. She looks back at Lucifer. “Who is this?”

Another chuckle escapes Lucifer as he stares at the boy. “This my dear Lilith will be our be the one to bring me, my followers. This will be our Anti-Christ.” Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off the child but turns his head to Lilith. “You will go to the surface and give him trails. We need t makes sure that he is ready for the war that will most likely come. The false god will not let us win without a fight.”  
*  
“The great Harvey Kinkle scared,” Sabrina says with a smile on her face as she cuddles up to her boyfriend.

Staring over at her two friends Roz and Susie, who are coming up with theories about the meaning of the horror movie that they just watched. She can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. This is how she always wants her life to be. This right here. Just hanging out with her small group of friends, watching movies. Just all around being a sixteen-year-old. Not having to sign her life of Satan himself.

“Brina?” Hearing her name Sabrina looks up to see everyone looking at her with confusion. “You alright? You’ve been quiet.”

“Huh? Yea, just thinking about stuff.”

“Like your birthday?” Susie asks with a smile that if reflected by the other two.

“Yea, I can’t wait,” Harvey says then looking at her. “You really don’t think that your Aunts won’t let you come out just for a few hours.”

Sabrina shakes her head and knows that her aunts won’t let her go. Her dark baptism is important for Witches and Warlocks. Even being half Mortal, she still has to go along with. When it does happen, she knows that she won’t be able to return to Greendale High. She won’t be able to see Harvey or Susie or Roz again.

“Wow,” Again Roz breaks Sabrina out her thoughts and looks up. 

She nor none of them are looking at her but over to the counter. She sees Dr. Cerberus standing there smiling and talking about with a teen that she didn’t notice. The teen is smiling back at him nodding, before looking over to the direction. His hypnotic eyes lock on them and Sabrina feels herself getting drawn in. She sees them walking over to them.

“Ah, my for favorite customers.” They all smile at Dr. Cerberus before looking back at the new guy. “Ah let me introduce you guys to my new employee. This is Luca Shade.” He smiles at all of them. “Luca, This Harvey, Sabrina, Rosalind, and Susan. They come here a lot so I’m sure that you will see them a lot.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Luca says smiling and Roz gives a dreamy sigh. “Well, I guess I should start my shift.”

“That you should,” Dr. Cerberus says patting Luca on the back before the two head back towards the counter.

Once they are out of the earshot they turn back to each other Roz couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. “Oh my god, he’s so hot.” She sighs out and they all smile. She then sighs again before looking over at the front counter.

“Then why don’t you go talk to him,” Susie says smiling at her friend. 

Roz looks hat her about to say something to Susie when; “Hey,” She turns around and Luca is standing their notepad in hand. “I saw you guys looking over at the front counter and thought that you guys wanted to order something else?” Tapping the pad with a pen and smiles. “So, what can I get you?”

“Actually,” Sabrina starts leaning into Harvey. “We were talking about you.” Luca stares at them all with a perplexed look. “How long have you been in Greendale.”

“For a week,” Surprise spreads across their faces. “I moved down here from up North. I got this job on my first day living here.”

“How come we are just now seeing you?”

“I worked during the day until my records and stuff came in for me to get enrolled in school.”

“You’re going to Greendale high?” Roz asks hopefulness in her voice. Luca turns to her and gives her a blinding smile as he nods. “Maybe, I could show you around town and the school.”

“I would love that actually,” Luca says, but then frowns. “I’ll only be here for a few more days.”

“Why?” Harvey asks finally confusion filtering across their faces.

“Well, I’ve applied to this new school and they won’t accept me until I turn sixteen. My birthday is on October 31st” 

When Sabrina hears what Luca says, she just stares at him. Luca wouldn’t look at her, but Sabrina knows. He’s a Warlock, but why is he here with mortals. That’s when it clicks in her head.

“I sound almost like you Brina,” Roz says with a smile looks at Sabrina. “I mean you two might be going to the same school.” This time Luca looks at her and Sabrina sees the acknowledgment pass through his eyes before it disappears. “Plus, Sabrina’s birthday is on Halloween too. What a coincidence.”

“Yea coincidence,” Sabrina says staring at Luca. “So, what about your family are they heavy churchgoers?” 

“My dad was.” He starts. “Before he ‘passed’ away. He was actually the head of our church. I moved here by myself.” All four looks at him in confusion before Luca waves it off. “I’m sorry that I moved here because my last school closed. My Aunt thought it would be better for me to head down. She is close with a few from our sister church and said that someone will take me in until I can move into my dorms at the school.” Hearing the jingle of the door Luca looks towards the door and sees a few people walking in. “Well, I should get back to work. It was meeting all of you.”

The four watches as he turns back to the front. Roz’s is talking about sad it is that she won’t be able to get to know Luca. Sabrina on the other mind was reeling. Another half-mortal. She didn’t know one existed. Well, it’s not like the churches really communicate with each other. Or maybe they don’t communicate with the Church of Night. She needs to talk to him though. Compare how their lives are similar or different. Is he ready for his dark baptism? Is he really willing to give up his free will to serve the Dark Lord? So many questions, that may be able to help her with her choice. Before Sabrina could even think of a way to go talk to him, the others are ready to go. Grabbing onto Harvey’s hand she glances back at Luca before walking out of the bookstore. It can wait, she’ll most likely see him at school and she can try it there.  
*  
Luca watches them leave and soon his smile disappears into an emotional look. His eyes follow Harvey and Sabrina. He knows exactly who she is. Hell, every Witch and Warlock knows exactly who she is. She’s the Dark Lord’s favorite Witch. Something changed though in the Magical World. He’s been hearing more and more whispers from the souls of the dammed. It seems as if the Dark Lord is less than happy with his choice. Luca knows that it isn’t a coincidence that he got moved down to Greendale. The Dark Lord is up to something and he knows that he plays a role in it. He going to play whatever role that the Dark Lord has for him. Luca knows that he will most likely cross paths with Sabrina again, but there is one thing that he needs to take care of before that.

Looking out the window he sees the shadow that has been following him for the past few days. He has to handle that before anything.  
*  
It’s not long before the bookstore closes, and Luca is saying goodbye to Dr. Cerberus before turning and heading home. It’s not long before he begins to hum. The humming begins off as soft and light before it quickly turns into something more dark and eerie. Then the humming stops and is replaced by singing.

The wolf lurks in the dark.  
His bite is worse than his bark  
Follow my voice  
Make your choice  
Because before dawn  
You will be GONE

Now walking through the woods Luca ignores the crunching of the leaves loudly coming behind him. So, loud that whoever is following him doesn’t notice the silent shadow following behind them.

The wolf’s bark doesn’t compare to his bite.  
And to you sir I wish GOOD NIGHT

A smirk appears on his face when he hears a faint growl. It’s not long before he hears a surprised yell followed by a scream that could only be of someone who is trying to fight for their lives. Luca knows that they won’t, so he just continues walking. The sound of a bone snapping echoing through the forest causes a smile to spread across his face. Silence envelopes the area before more leaves begin to crunch. Luca looks down to see a baby wolf sitting down next to him licking his paws. 

“Hey, Feni did you have a good meal?” The wolf looks up at him and Luca chuckles. “I hope you cleaned up your mess?” Luca chuckles before he turns and continues walking. “Good. I think Greendale is going to be fun.”

The two walk until they completely disappear in the fog. A figure steps out from behind a tree. They step into the moonlight and Lilith smiles as she watches the direction Luca disappeared.

“He’s really going to make things interesting. I wonder what trails that my dear Lucifer will have for him.” She then shrugs. “Whatever it is I have full faith in that Luca will pass them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know I got to work on my Teen Wolf story, but with my favorite show coming back on I just got inspired. So, I hope you all like it and if you read this please go over to my other work and give it some love. So, have a great read and I will see you next time.


End file.
